


Reflection

by Seekat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekat/pseuds/Seekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony no puede soportar la idea de que, después de tanto tiempo intentándolo, Steve y él ahora no sean más que los restos de una amistad forzosa. </p><p>Por eso, después de tantas noches en vela, emborrachándose hasta que su cuerpo no podía más y la idea de recurrir al teléfono de emergencia que el capitán le envío desaparecía de su cabeza, acaba por sucumbir, llamando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí para subir o postear nada huh.
> 
> Bueno, esto es un drabble de unas 500 palabritas que surgió del final de CW y que, además, fue el comienzo de un rol muy intenso que tuve.
> 
> Pero como me gusta mucho y pocas veces me gusta algo de lo que escribo os lo dejo caer por aquí.

Ves el reflejo de lo que a simple vista parece tu cara contra el ventanal de la oficina de la base de los vengadores. Los cuales, al parecer, ahora eran completamente tuyos.

La luz amarillenta que desprende la lámpara antigua que recogiste de lo que antes era el cuarto de Steve impide que el resto de tu cuerpo se refleje contra la superficie translucida y, aunque tu reflejo está distorsionado y la iluminación te impide apreciar tus facciones en totalidad, eres consciente de que das pena.

Ese tipo de pena que sientes cuando ves un vagabundo adolorido arrastrase por las calles tratando de mantener su dignidad silenciosamente, sin alzar la vista, pedir ayuda o mendigar un par de dólares.

Estiras la palma de tu mano, la que tienes libre ya que la otra aún se aferra lánguidamente a un vaso medio vacío de whisky del caro, y te restriegas los dedos contra la mandíbula tratando de destensar los músculos que, tras largas horas bebiendo en soledad, han acabado por anestesiarse y lo único que sientes ya de ellos es una tensión generalizada a causa de la expresión forzada que te obligas a mantener a lo largo del día.

No están siendo tus mejores meses.

Podrías meterlos en el top treinta de meses en los que te apetecería más que te pegaran un tiro en los huevos, la verdad.

El quemazón que te produce cada trago del vaso te impide continuar bebiendo por lo que, con un gruñido ligeramente animal, dejas caer el vaso sin cuidado alguno contra la mesa, escurriendo los codos en esta para esconder la cara contra la fría madera del escritorio, paseándote los dedos por el pelo.

Tus ojos viajan hasta el móvil que, cuando todo esto se volvió algo más real, llegó a tus manos por parte del capitán y, como todas las veces que piensas en ello, acabas agarrando el aparato con torpeza, arrastrándolo hacia tu cuerpo con un par de tirones mal calculados.

Rozas la superficie ligeramente curva del objeto con la yema de los dedos y suspiras con pesadez cuando te encuentras a ti mismo fantaseando sobre lo bien que te sentaría coger el teléfono y llamar, aunque solo fuera para escuchar la voz ajena un par de segundos.

Normalmente, en tus momentos más lúcidos, la cosa se suele quedar ahí.

Una fantasía corta, un par de malos ratos cogiendo y dejando el aparto sobre la mesa y luego, con un par de traspiés y la dignidad colgando de una de las suelas de tus zapatos, te ibas a la puta cama a dormir la mona hasta que, por lo menos, la mitad del alcohol que te has metido entre pecho y espalda se te baje un poco de la cabeza.

Pero esta vez, por alguna razón, tus dedos han sido más rápidos que tu propia mente y, sin quererlo, te encuentras con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, los ojos cerrados y un pitido muy reconocible retumbando en lo más hondo de tu ser.


End file.
